


Thank You

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Erin and Abby talk about their future after high school.





	

Erin sighed contentedly as she leaned her head against Abby’s shoulder. They were laying in the hammock in Abby’s back yard, Abby lightly swinging them as they shared a container of ice cream Abby snuck from the kitchen. It was almost two in the morning and Erin should have gone home hours ago, but there she sat. 

Even though it was dark out the air was thick and their skin stuck together where they touched, but Erin didn’t care. She was just happy to be there with Abby in that moment, with the stars shining above them and crickets chirping in the background. If it was up to Erin they would stay like this forever. 

She reached over to get another spoonful of the cookie dough ice cream and stared up at the sky wistfully as the ice cream melted in her mouth. 

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” she said suddenly, looking over at Abby. Her eyes traced the outline of her face in the dim light coming from the back porch. 

“Hmm?” Abby asked, shaking herself out of her own little world. She turned her head to look at Erin with furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I want to be in college,” Erin admitted. “August can’t come soon enough.” They were still a few weeks shy of graduation, but Erin was ready now. 

“What’s the rush?” Abby asked, taking another bite of ice cream

Erin turned her head back to look up at the star. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“I want to start over,” she said and pulled at the bottom of her t-shirt. “I’m tired of being Ghost Girl.” 

Abby was silent for a few moments and Erin was afraid she wasn’t going say anything or worse say she being ridiculous. She relaxed a little when Abby reached over to take her hand and felt her cheeks burn when she brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. 

“We’re almost there,” she said, giving her hand a light squeeze. Erin didn’t know why she’d been worried, Abby was always there for her and always knew what to say to cheer her up or calm her down. “Once we’re out of here, everyone is going to forget about the Ghost Girl thing.” 

Erin smiled shyly and averted her eyes to scoop and bite of ice cream out of the container. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Abby.” 

Abby shrugged and adjusted her glasses. “I’m sure you’d be fine.” 

Erin chuckled humorlessly. “I think you’re wrong.” She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and ran her thumb along Abby’s. “I’m really glad I have you.” 

Abby smiled brightly at her and squeezed her hand again. “I’m glad I have you, too.” 

“The University of Michigan isn’t gonna know what hit them,” Erin said and elbowed Abby’s side lightly. 

“You know it,” Abby laughed. Erin could listen to that laugh forever. 

Erin wasn’t sure what the future held for the two of them and sometimes it scared her, the not knowing. But Erin knew that with Abby by her side she could do anything and she couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of their lives together. 

Abby yawned and Erin sat up in the hammock. 

“I think it’s time for bed,” she said, tugging on Abby’s hand to get her to sit up as well. As much as she loved the hammock she had no intention of sleeping in it. 

“But I’m so comfortable,” Abby whined and resisted Erin’s pulling. 

Erin rolled her eyes and stood up to pull harder. “Come on, if your mom finds us out here she’s gonna be mad.” 

“Fine,” Abby grunted and slowly stood from the hammock. 

Erin smiled and quickly leaned in to kiss Abby’s lips. “Thank you,” she whispered when she pulled away, her cheeks burning.

“For what?” 

  
“Being you,” Erin said with a shrug and started to walk to the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first exclusively Yatesbert story. I hope I didn't screw them up. Find me on Tumblr @natashasbanner.


End file.
